


Tossed and Wrestled with || 摔倒再纏鬥

by Redslow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anonymous fic translation, Canon Era, Community: kinkme_merlin, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, LJ kink me 21, LJ kink me 22, LJ kink-me, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, 中文翻譯, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redslow/pseuds/Redslow
Summary: 一個守衛的信，還有深夜的塔上。





	1. I Will No Other to follow me where I’m going || 我不會迫著任何人跟從我的腳步

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a translation of an very old [kink me 21](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/19600.html?thread=19644560) filled by Anonymous,  
> Please inform to remove if caused any infringement? since it's anonymous I hope it's fine for me to translate and post this. But still, Thank You Anonymous.
> 
> 這是一個很老的佚名kink me段子的翻譯。中文字不到二千，原背景向，提及自殺意圖及思想。

起初我以為 ”特別訓練” 跟本是浪費時間。然後，有個年輕女孩子，黑色頭髮雙眼了無生氣，踏上了圍牆邊。

得承認我仍然感到慚愧－當時我驚楞得整個僵住了。儘管已經歷過那些對談那些練習那些對白，我一動沒動。她把一隻光著的腳丫子伸出邊緣時我才終於踏前腳步，伸出手，衝向她﹣

我沒有救到她。倒是她，她在那牆的邊緣坐下還哭了起來。她救了自己。

不過我們還是聊了一趟。我問她問題，就像他們教我那樣：為什麼她會走上來，為什麼覺得痛苦。她給我說起故事﹣不過你不需要知道。況且也輪不到我來犯保密信條。

只能說，我不會再猶豫。

可是，有個特例。特例總是存在，不是嗎？

有個男孩。他看上去年輕，有前途，也有點太瘦，還有－在我看來他不只那麼點迷失。第一晚他走到塔上他並沒有見到我，他身體倚著那圍牆，卻沒有爬上去。

他沒有爬上去。只是，他想過。

接著那晚他又上來了，悄聲對著晚風訴著他的悲傷。他的喃談被微風帶走，我猜那是好事，反正我不認為我會想聽見。他轉身準備離開，抖擅著﹣要知道，他的外套真是薄得亂來﹣然後他看見我。

他主動跟我聊了起來；問了我的名字還有我的生活。我說了些他需要聽到的無意義糊話，整個過程他連自己的名字都沒告訴我。而我之所以留意到他手上的疤痕，只因為我被訓練成要留意到那種訊息。

那之後他常常都跑到塔頂來。看到我他會跟我點個頭，如果他看到我的話。有時候他會跟星星說話，然後讓夜風把字詞都偷走。有好幾次，他會再踏出那幾步，爬到圍牆邊上。

第一次見他這麼做時，我差點要心臟病發。但他只是坐在那兒，在黑夜中晃著腳。我走到他身後跟他一起遠眺著下城，其間一隻字也沒說。

他倒從來都沒怎跟我說起他自己，所以這事故不算是預料之外。之後他還是會偶爾上來，有時連續幾天，有時一個多月也不見。

不過我能告訴你這個：我從來沒見過他笑。

我守了塔頂五年，然後突然，我不再守塔頂了。你知道，侵襲帶走了很多同僚，所以我們都被重新編排。唯獨要留下那個陰魂不散於我塔上的男孩讓我很擔心，雖然我已好一陣子沒見到他了。於是我決定還是間中上去一下，看一下就好。

我被編到城門內站崗，輪班那種。當時我站望向左，盯著我該看的方向，然後我聽到笑聲以及呼喊聲。

我的拍檔逗樂的笑起來，“看來Merlin又被上木枷了。” 他說，邊自個兒微笑著。

“抱歉，說多遍？” 我問道。

“王子殿下的男僕，” 他解釋著。“開朗的小混旦，沒上沒下得可怕還有不只一點的滑頭就是。王子殿下每隔幾天就會把他關進枷處罰。”

我踱近幾步，想要察看一下。我可好久沒在白天閒逛廣場了。靠，我還在好幾年的夜貓子生活調息中呢。

你一定能想像我有多吃驚，當我看到的不是開朗的Merlin，卻是我塔子的男孩。他當時正垂著頭，因為有個臉上帶著可愛酒渦的小女孩正拿著一籃子的爛生果，她把最後一顆丟出，離目標幾里遠，木枷中他給了她一個淘氣的微笑。動著胖胖的腳丫子她跑到他跟前跟他打招呼，問他這次是幹了什麼。

他告訴她一個絕對被過分點綴的故事，連帶音效以及他手被環住之下所能做到的肢體語言。我猜那就是疤痕的來源。然而要留下那麼嚴重的疤痕，我認為那刑罰有點過火，但當然，這不是我該提起的事。

他看不到我，於是我踱回我的崗位。之後他經過，留意到我們不是平常城門站崗的守衛，於是停下來打招呼。他對上我的眼，認出我，然後給了個隱密又憂愁的微笑。這可沒有比他晚上靜穆的樣子更討我喜歡。

那天晚上我走到塔頂。兩個小時裡我不停的打著呵欠，然後他出現了，對我點個頭算是打過招呼。他彈跳著坐到圍牆之上，我走過去跟他一起坐著。

“他們不知道。” 他靜靜的對我說。“他們不能知道。他們永遠都不能知道。”

“知道什麼？” 我問道。

“我做的全都是為了他，” 他說著把手臂環著自己，對著無星的夜空那臉上閃現著痛苦。“而他不能知道我都幹了什麼，或者我為了做那些都放棄了什麼。”

“但你還是會那麼幹？” 我問道，覺得完全的無能為力。

“當然。” 是個毫不遲疑的答覆。“我別無選擇。#”

“...那值得嗎？”

我會說他的笑容是苦樂參半，只是歡樂沒有在裡面。“總得值。”

我們沒再說些別的，而那次之後我們也沒有說過話了。

然而自從我們回奪城堡後，差不多每天晚上他都到塔頂上來，那讓我不安。我需要更多的睡眠時間，但廣場上那牽扯出來大大的假笑總讓我晚上往塔上走。

我想他需要些什麼，來讓他談起那些他不能跟任何人說的東西，而我不知該拿這資訊怎麼辦。  
所以，Arthur王子，如果你看到這個﹣我衷心希望你會﹣我只是覺得你應該知道。這不是我該管的，而我不知道也不想知道發生過什麼，只是最近幾晚，他坐得越來越近邊緣。還有這個晚上他的樣子，他停下來跟他女僕朋友道晚安的方式，他衣裇上的血跡，還有那張他寫好，試著放到你門下，猶豫，再撕掉的紙...呃。我現在就上去那邊，但我要先把這信放到你門下。  
我希望我沒有太遲。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # I could never do otherwise. 問友人她們都覺得這句怪怪的。雖然個人覺得很合梅子又重又亂的腦子用但實在有點難譯。
> 
> 章節名是佚名定的，其實是[Dispatch的一首叫General](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pttsNzq-R04) 的歌裡其中一句歌詞。整首歌其實蠻正面的。


	2. Whisper Aloud || 喃言暴語

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這裡下去可真遠，Merlin暈眩的想著。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a translation of a very old [LJ Kink me #22 by Anonymous](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/21103.html?thread=22217327#t22217327)  
> Please inform to remove if caused any infringement? since it's anonymous I hope it's fine for me to translate and post this. But still, Thank You Anonymous.
> 
> 這是接上一個kink me 21，佚名寫的後續六百字多(中文)段子的翻譯。

這裡下去可真遠，Merlin暈眩的想著。白天看起來可沒這麼遠，但在晚上，當只有零星光點標示著走動的人們時，看起來更遠了。Merlin手指頭緊爪著冷冷的石牆。他想要一拳一拳的打進去，想要把自己的頭撞到牆上，然而那一點用也沒有。

他開始覺得沒什麼能幫忙。這些日子裡每當有誰提到巫術他就只能咬著舌頭，把自己的視線從Arthur緊綁的下頷或者那反映著金色日光的頭髮移開。也許那條龍是錯的。戴尼特尼可不該這麼傷人，對吧？如果是的話，Merlin覺得他們要找別個人了。他不夠堅強再也做不來這些。

Merlin也不知道自己是何時爬到塔上圍牆的角邊。這裡的風更利，推拱著他。廣場一定就在這位置的，正下方。他低頭看。

這裡下去真的很遠。

過了好一陣子他聽到有誰在接近。“Merlin？守衛說你﹣”

Merlin清楚知道Arthur看見他是哪個瞬間，就在邊緣的腳步搖搖晃晃。

“Merlin。” 他聽不到Arthur移動。他也不想回看。Arthur的聲音很小心。“過來這裡。”

好一會，Merlin沒有動。然後，勉強地，他轉過身踏回下來。一秒不用Arthur已越過他們之間的距離，抓緊著Merlin的肩頭。Merlin麻木空洞，身體流乾了所有情感。

“Merlin。” 遙遠地，Merlin意識到Arthur在害怕。“別﹣別。什麼也好，我們會弄好它。”

Arthur的手環住他，把他拉近抱緊，這令他驚訝。慢慢地，Merlin放鬆下來，身體一點一點的和暖起來。“有些東西，我得跟你說。”

Arthur退開身。”我在聽。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雖然不是安慰式的音樂，不過我碼完這篇後想聽的歌是 [ Elliot Moss 的 Slip ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AMzjbyZhM5U)  
> 喜歡看舞蹈的[; 這個版本也很美啊 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qk00gbDwGqM)


End file.
